bgsbnnyhrkdrkfandomcom-20200214-history
2050 ParaQuad Community Get-Together
The 2050 Para-Quad Community Get-Together was the reunion of the Para-Quad Community, formed by philanthropist Stanley Woods in 2015. 70 promising young female paraplegics and quadriplegics were selected to be part of this community. Of these 70, fifteen have gone on to become millionaires. Intended to be a winter break party, it lasted from December 22nd, 2049 to January 2nd, 2050 in a hotel owned by Allison Taylor. Those that attended brought their kids and spouses. This party was organized by Holly Monroe, a multi-millionaire hedge fund manager. She is also a member of the Community. Arrival All attendees showed up between 6:00 p.m. and 9:00 p.m. Jill Coleman and Caroline Rogers were both unable to attend, with the former having died in a plane crash and the latter having died from pneumonia. There were a total of 68 Community members, 66 spouses, and 152 children, aged eleven to 34. Dinner was served in a 15,000 square-foot, wheelchair accessible outdoor pavilion. Live music was provided by The Triple Entente, also members of the Community. Housing A high-rise hotel owned by Alphabet, Inc. CFO Allison Taylor was built specifically to accommodate paraplegics and quadriplegics. It was closed down during the 2049-2050 holiday season to host the Community Get-Together. Community members slept together, spouses slept together, and the kids had their own rooms. In every Community member room, there was always at least one paraplegic. Transportation Numerous vans were rented to accommodate the influx of visitors. Some vans seated 6 to 8 paraplegics or able-bodied people, some seated 4 able-bodied people or paraplegics in the front and 2 quadriplegics in the back, and some seated one driver and 5 quadriplegics. Notable attendees Kate Morgan: Lead singer for The Triple Entente. 21 Grammy's. Worth $420 million. T12 paraplegic. Sydney Russell: Guitarist for The Triple Entente. 21 Grammy's. Worth $310 million. T9 paraplegic. Hannah Murphy: Drummer for The Triple Entente. 21 Grammy's. Worth $220 million. T11 paraplegic. Allison Taylor: CFO of Alphabet, Incorporated. Worth $200 million. T1 paraplegic with scoliosis. Taylor Stewart: Supermodel, Victoria's Secret Angel. Worth $150 million. T10 paraplegic. Holly Monroe: Co-manager of Monroe Holdings, LLC. $4.4 billion in holdings. Worth $130 million. C4 quadriplegic Olivia Johnson: CEO of Victoria's Secret. 4 Academy Awards. C1 quadriplegic. Worth $110 million. Sophia Johnson: COO of Victoria's Secret. 4 Academy Awards. C4 quadriplegic. Worth $80 million. Hailey Reed: Lead hairstylist for five fashion brands, and the Big Four fashion weeks. T8 paraplegic. 6 Academy Awards. Worth $75 million. Sandra Martin: 4-time Emmy winner actress. T4 paraplegic. Worth $30 million. Tammy Lewis: Lead fashion designer for Giorgio Armani. T9 paraplegic. Worth $13 million. Morgan Williams: Senator for the state of Michigan. C4 quadriplegic. Worth $10 million. Leah Watson: Most popular Paralympic swimmer. 75 gold medals in 5 Paralympics. Worth $4.5 million. Makayla Williams: Representative for the state of Michigan. C5 quadriplegic. Worth $3 million. Avery Clark: Lead shoe designer for Nike. C5 spastic. Worth $2.5 million. Madison Williams: Governor of Michigan. C4 quadriplegic. Worth $1.2 million.